Iron Fist (MCU)
The heir of the billion-dollar Rand Enterprises, Danny Rand was seemingly killed in the same plane crash that claimed the lives of his parents. In reality, Danny survived and was raised by the monks of K'un-Lun, where he trained in the ways of martial arts and grew up alongside his best friend, his master's son Davos. Danny and Davos's friendship would suffer a crippling blow when Danny defeated Davos in combat for the right to wield the power of the Iron Fist, and Danny eventually left K'Un-Lun when it returned to Earth to reclaim his birthright. Returning to New York, Danny was surprised to discover that Harold Meachum, his father's business partner, had died and given the company to his children, Danny's childhood friend Ward and Joy. Despite initial skepticism, they eventually gave Danny control of the company, where his idealism led him into conflict with both the Meachums and the Hand, the sworn enemy of the Iron Fist, who were selling heroin and plotting something much more sinister with the help of Harold, who had faked his death. With the help of Colleen Wing, a martial arts instructor who eventually becomes Danny's girlfriend, Claire Temple, and Davos, who was trying to get Danny back to K'un-Lun, Danny would battle the Hand and Harold, who was revealed to have orchestrated the plane crash, defeating both, but driving away Davos, who resolved to take the Iron Fist for himself. Taking Colleen back to K'un-Lun, Danny was horrified when he realized that the portal connecting it to Earth had closed, stranding both him and Davos and leaving Danny as the apparent sole warrior against the Hand. Seeking out the few surviving members of the Chaste, the Hand's other sworn enemy, Danny was stymied at every turn by a mysterious assassin, and his return to New York brought him into conflict with Luke Cage, who found Danny's idealism annoying and impractical. Despite initial tension, the two would bond, and they allied with Jessica Jones and Daredevil to stop the Hand from destroying New York, foiling their plans but at the cost of the life of Daredevil, who stayed behind to try and reform the assassin, who was his resurrected girlfriend Elektra. Hoping to make up for his apparent failure, Danny began taking his role as a hero more seriously and began protecting both Chinatown and Hell's Kitchen to fill the absence of Daredevil. During Luke's war with Bushmaster, a more streetwise Danny would arrive in Harlem to not only help Luke track him down, but also achieve some level of inner peace before leaving again. The return of Davos, who was working with Joy to get revenge on Danny, would prove to be Danny's ultimate test as the Iron Fist, as Davos stole the power from him and used it to become a tyrannical vigilante who slaughtered the various criminal gangs of Chinatown. With the help of Misty Knight, Danny defeated Davos, but decided he was also unworthy of the power and bestowed it onto Colleen before leaving America with Ward to track down the sole surviving Iron Fist, Orson Randall. Battle vs. Joseph Joestar & Caesar A. Zeppeli alongsideCaesar ZeppeliLuke Cage (MCU) (by BeastMan14) TBW. Expert's Opinion TBW. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors